


Trace

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "How long did it take to get your wings?"





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any, angel wings tattoo
> 
> It's not said, but Alec is a tattoo artist in this.

Alec lay on his stomach, fast asleep and snoring softly as Magnus lay beside him, gently tracing the black lines tattooed on Alec's back. He had seen the tattoo before, but this was the first time Alec had been in Magnus' bed since they started dating several months ago.

He smiled to himself as he traced along where the angel wings spread down his back, memories of the previous night running through his mind. He bit his lip, fingers following the wings down to where they ended on the bottom on Alec's back. He briefly wondered how Alec had managed to sit through such an impressive tattoo. He would have to ask him when he woke.

Magnus' hand moved lower, laying it to rest just above where the sheets lay on Alec's butt. As he took in what he could see of Alec's body, and all his ink, he realized he hadn't heard Alec snoring for a few minutes now. He risked a glance at Alec's face to see his eyes open and a soft smile on his face.

Magnus felt a blush rise on his cheeks at having been caught, but then Alec was reaching out and pulling him in for a good morning kiss. "Good morning," Alec whispered against his lips, wrapping an arm around Magnus and pulling him closer.

Magnus smiled and returned the kiss. "Morning," He whispered. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Alec shook his head and rolled to lay on his back, sighing softly. "I don't even remember the last time I felt this content."

Magnus scooted closer and rested his head on Alec's chest, tracing a different tattoo near Alec's hip. "Me either." His fingers followed along a rune before coming to a rest. "How long did it take to get your wings?"

Alec was silent for a long moment before shrugging. "I didn't do it all at once," Alec replied. "It took several sessions before it was done and we only did a couple hours at a time. It was quite the experience."

"What made you decide to get them?"

"It was a joint decision," Alec replied. "Izzy and Jace have wings too, mine are just bigger."

"They're beautiful," Magnus said, tracing an arrow on Alec's arm. "I really like them."

"I could tell with all the attention you were giving them last night."

Magnus smiled and lifted himself up enough to kiss Alec. "Would you like more attention on them?"

Alec laughed and returned the kiss. "Good thing I don't have to be into the shop till noon today."


End file.
